1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally comprises a swing set. More particularly, the invention relates to a pendular motion swing for plural occupants.
2. Background
Swings have long been a popular play apparatus for children. Certain types of swings, such as porch swings, are also enjoyed by adults. Various types of porch and garden swings are known in the prior art. Most such swings are suspended from an overhead structure by chains or the like. Others, often referred to as “gliders”, are suspended from a support structure by multiple pivoting links. These types of prior art swings do not provide a true pendular motion, which is particularly relaxing. While some pendular motion swings are known in the prior art, their designs make entry and exit awkward and they are difficult to propel.